


How to Date (feat. Gojou Sukuna & Yukari Mishakuji)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationship, Drabble, First Crush, Gen, K Project - Freeform, Nervousness, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, sukuna gojou - Freeform, yukari mishakuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When Gojou has trouble figuring out how to ask Anna out, he turns to Yukari for help.Drabble, first crush jitters, older brother dynaimc





	How to Date (feat. Gojou Sukuna & Yukari Mishakuji)

Gojou felt his nerves mount as he made his way to Yukari’s living space, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his vest. The very idea that he was going to see the man about girl troubles was embarrassing in itself, but he had to swallow his pride if he was going to get anywhere with this. It had taken him several weeks to realize that he had a huge unwavering crush on the new Red King, and he didn’t know quite what to do about it until he had seen a high school couple out on a date. He decided that was the next step, but... how was he supposed to take that step? He figured if anyone knew, it would be Yukari, thus urging him to start his walk to the man’s apartment.

Upon reaching Yukari’s domain, the boy could hear music playing on the other side of the door. The silverette took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard a shuffling on the other side before the door opened, a relaxed looking Yukari standing in front of him.

“Oh, Gojou. How are you?~”

“Uhm, I’m fine... I need your advice. Can I come in?”

Yukari raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the small male in front of him; he wasn’t his usual snarky self, and he didn’t shove inside as he usually did. He also noted a small blush on the pale skin of the boy’s face. He smiled a bit and stood aside, letting his minor walk inside.

Gojou rubbed his arm as he stood rigidly in the center of the room, embarrassment and nervousness settling in his stomach. This was absolutely degrading, but he didn’t know enough about this sort of thing to continue forward on his own, so he had to ask the man for help. After closing the door, Yukari made his way over to his couch where he was previously lounging, plopping down and looking at the boy, whilst his hand turned down the music with a remote.

“So, what is it you needed advice on? It’s nothing bad, is it?”

Gojou shook his head in response, swallowing down his nerves and looking at his senior.

“No... I-I need help with... with a girl... that I like... like, ‘like’ like....”

Yukari felt a smile crack on his face and leaned forward; so his little Gojou had a crush. He chuckled a bit and patted the spot next to him, speaking as the boy sat beside him.

“Oh, really? Well who is the lucky lady?~”

“Her name is Anna... Anna Kushina... you know, the Red King...”

The violet-haired man blinked in utter surprise, not expecting his response. He was infatuated with the leader of HOMRA? He wondered how it would work out, but he didn’t bring up that question.

“Ah, I see. How did this little crush even happen?”

“That’s not important! I... I want to ask her out on a date or something like that, but I don’t think I can do it without making a fool of myself... Like, should I bring her some sort of gift or something?”

The man beside him chuckled and looked down at the boy. So clueless; it was rather endearing. He would have to give him the best advice he could.

“Haven’t you ever seen a rom com? Well, no, I guess not, actually... Yes, bringing her a gift is nice. Like some red roses~ That would probably be best, but save them for the real date. As far as asking her on a date, well... It doesn’t have to been anything grand. It isn’t the actual date. So just be confident and ask. The worst she could say is no. If she does say no, just wait a while then ask again. It’s all about perseverance. But with you being such a cutie I doubt she’ll reject you~”

He chuckled and mussed the boy’s hair with his hand, and the boy whined, hurriedly going to fix his silver locks.

“Hey, cut it out! I hope she doesn’t... I like her a lot...”

Yukari smiled somewhat sympathetically down at the boy. He remembered being worried and nervous about asking out his first crush. He had had almost no faith in himself, and stuttered like crazy. But he had faith in Gojou; as long as he stayed on his endearing, charming side, there was no way girls would reject him, and neither would this one.


End file.
